


What's Wrong With a Crowd?

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), countdown to final crisis (comic)
Genre: Alpha Donna Troy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, beta kyle rayner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Hal can take his superior attitude and shove it where the sun don’t shine. Kyle does not have a crush on Jason Todd! Sure, during their jaunt across parallel universes, Jason had proved to be competent and surprisingly sweet when he wasn’t actively ruining Kyle’s life. Plus, only a blind man would deny his physical attractiveness. Actually, make that blind and deaf, because even Jason’s voice is sexy. But acknowledging facts doesn’t mean Kyle likes the guy. Right? Just because he sometimes thinks about Jason together with Donna (who he’s a hundred percent sure everybody is into) when he’s alone at night means nothing. Right?





	What's Wrong With a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for this? Is this relevant to anything? No, but the words wanted to happen, so have some very late Omega Jason Todd Week stuff that I didn't post because I don't write a lot of porny stuff. I guess this is on the lower end of that, but it's still more than usual.

Kyle is lucky enough to see Donna briefly when he’s passing through the JLA base. He doesn’t really think anything of saying yes when she asks him to come get coffee next time he’s earthside so they can catch up. Maybe he should have, because through the window of the coffee shop, he can see Donna sitting in a booth next to Jason Todd. Jason Todd who Kyle has been actively avoiding after spending way too much time with him hopping between universes. Who Kyle  _ absolutely _ does not have even the tiniest little crush on, fuck you very much Hal. Kyle is seriously considering just leaving and texting Donna that there was some last minute business with the Lanterns when she spots him through the window and waves, cutting off any hope he had of not interacting with Jason today or ever. Steeling himself, Kyle walks through the doors of the coffee shop. He takes longer than he needs to when he orders his drink to try and delay the inevitable, but eventually he has to actually go over to where Donna and Jason are sitting side by side.

Donna stands to greet Kyle, wrapping him up in a bear hug that simultaneously feels incredible and like it might be crushing his ribs. She rubs her nose against his cheek, scent-marking him a little with her clean, citrusy, alpha scent. As a beta, Kyle doesn’t react as much to scenting as an alpha or omega might, but he still appreciates the gesture and the way it makes Donna purr just a little when he leans into it, getting some of his own old paper scent on her. The pleasance of having Donna scent him distracts Kyle from Jason until Donna releases him. Jason has stood up as well and he is giving Kyle a smug grin . Kyle eyes him, expecting Jason to hug him too out of spite, but instead, the other man just gives him an awkward wave and pulls out a chair for Kyle before sitting down himself. 

Kyle is honestly surprised that the coffee hang out went even half as well as it did. In fact, he’s so surprised that he accidentally agrees to meet Donna and Jason for lunch the next week. 

Kyle continues to meet both Jason and Donna in a series of increasingly casual hang outs whenever he’s earthside. A few in, he actually gets physically close enough to scent Jason a little. He’s surprised to find that all he smells is the remnants of Donna’s scent and some lingering menthol cigarette smoke. There’s too much of Donna’s scent on him for their relationship to be entirely casual. As Kyle goes to bed that night, he finds himself imagining Donna and Jason together. Kyle has been with Donna before, after their universe hopping adventure, so it’s honestly not terribly hard for him to imagine how it might be to see her with another person. The sketchbook he keeps hidden underneath his bed starts to fill up with sketches of Donna and a figure he doesn’t want to admit is Jason. After a full sketchbook, and half of a second, Kyle starts to imagine what Jason’s scent might be and if it would mix well with his and Donna’s. 

After that he has to admit that Hal was right, he totally does have a crush on Jason. Mocking Kyle’s love life is pretty much the only time Hal and Guy can actually work together without devolving into an argument. Hal has been telling him for months now that his resentment of Jason was just because his brain couldn’t decide whether he was jealous of Jason for being with Donna or Donna for being with Jason. Kyle eventually goes to John to try and get some protection from Hal’s endless teasing. John tells him to stop being an idiot and just ask the both of them out. No sympathy from him.

It takes a couple of months for Kyle to work up the courage to actually cuddle up next to Jason instead of Donna during one of their movie nights. He’s pleasantly surprised when Jason is not only receptive to being cuddled, but automatically takes the position of little spoon. With all of Jason’s alpha posturing, seeing him accept a less dominant role so easily is a bit of a shock. Jason is warm and solid against Kyle’s side. He only has an inch or so in height on Kyle, but his bulk means that he has about fifty more pounds of weight than Kyle’s slim frame does. Kyle catches the slightest hint of a scent that’s not Donna’s or his own in Jason’s hair. It’s warm and herbal, almost like tea. Before Kyle can get any more of the scent, he’s distracted by Donna coming back into the room. A smile brighter than the stars breaks across her face at seeing the two of them actually getting along. Kyle can feel the hitch in Jason’s breathing that matches his own at the sight. Donna takes up position as the biggest of big spoons, pulling Kyle halfway across her lap in such a way that she can get her muscled arms around both him and Jason before a low purr starts up in her chest. Kyle hears Jason let out a little laugh before settling in so that Kyle’s bony knees aren’t digging into him. The haze of body heat around him causes Kyle to let out his own happy beta hum at the feeling of being sandwiched between two much larger frames. 

As a little more time passes, Kyle ends up spending so much more time at Donna’s New York apartment than the one he can barely pay rent on for when he’s on earth that she gives him permanent dibs on the guest room when his lease expires . More time at Donna’s apartment also means more time with Jason, who visits pretty frequently from Gotham. Kyle has been catching more and more of that herbal smell he’s now identified as tea leaves hanging around both Donna and Jason that must be Jason’s scent slipping past his blockers. It’s unusual for a person to suppress their scent so heavily, especially someone as territorial as Jason seems. Kyle has fond memories of Jason shooting some alien in the kneecap for daring to imply that Donna was anything less than the peak of perfection as well as of watching Jason purposefully knock someone’s hot coffee into their lap after they body checked Kyle on the subway. Typically, that kind of protective tendency is also linked to a high level of scent marking, but Jason’s scent is so faint as to be almost undetectable underneath Donna’s, and now Kyle’s, marking of him. 

Kyle sees Donna and Jason exchange chaste kisses very occasionally. Logically, Kyle knows they must do more than just that and the cuddling they share with him, but it’s still a shock to see it happen. He drops by unannounced after wrapping up a very long and tiring mission to find Donna’s apartment drenched in Jason’s tea leaf scent that he’s only ever been able to catch faint sniffs of before. And there’s Jason, bent over the arm of the couch, Donna railing into him from behind. It takes a second for Kyle’s brain to process the scene. In that split second, Jason notices him and falls apart with Kyle’s name on his lips. Kyle watches Jason’s eyes roll back before seeing a shudder run through Donna that he recognises from the few alphas he’s been with as her knotting. 

He starts to back up but just when he’s almost to the door, he hears a beckoning coo like the ones his mom makes when she’s trying to persuade him to do something. It’s a distinctly omega sound meant to appeal to the instinctual needs of others to care for and be cared for in return. Given that Kyle is entirely sure, based on personal experience, that Donna is an alpha, the sound could only have come from Jason. Donna gives him a bright smile and waves him closer, actions that Kyle is having a hard time understanding in the context of her being totally naked and, as far as Kyle knows, still inside Jason. Jason who is an omega. Another little piece of knowledge that Kyle’s brain is struggling with as his body unconsciously closes the door and approaches. Jason gives another happy coo when Kyle is close enough that he can grab one of his hands and nuzzle his face into it. Donna purrs at the sight and ruffles Kyle’s hair.

Kyle’s head is swimming with the combination of scents and the feeling of being next to an entirely naked Jason. At this point, Donna has moved them to her bedroom, using her incredible strength to lift Jason’s bulk like it’s nothing. Once they’d all gotten there, she and Jason had conspired to strip Kyle down to his underwear and drag him closer. About halfway through the process, Kyle had realized that Donna is still tied to Jason. After that realization, he offers a little more help in peeling off his undergarments. Once he’s totally bare, Jason pulls him right up against him where he’s sitting in Donna’s lap. The feeling of Jason’s bare skin directly against his own has Kyle groaning instantly. Donna’s hand buries itself in Kyle’s hair and pushes his head down into Jason’s neck, encouraging him to press up against Jason’s scent glands. Jason reaches a hand down to direct Kyle’s erection into the space between his thighs, encouraging Kyle to thrust into the space by pulling his hips flush to Jason’s.

All three of them gasp at the sensation of Kyle thrusting right past where Donna is still tied to Jason. Jason practically gushes slick, coating his thighs even further in natural lubrication and further encouraging Kyle to keep moving. It’s a little awkward to get into a rhythm, with Jason only able to move so far because of the knot keeping him tied to Donna, but somehow they manage. Every few thrusts, Kyle is pushing right past Donna’s knot, which gets her purring like a motor. Jason’s thighs aren’t clenched together quite tightly enough for Kyle to be getting as much friction as he really wants, but the idea of it and the constant reminder that he’s doing this while Donna is still  _ inside _ Jason, more than makes up for it. 

Donna has the hand that’s not in Kyle’s hair braced on Jason’s hip. Her hips keep hitching into Jason forcing little whines out of him. Kyle wants to hear even more of those soft little moans, so he palms one of Jason’s pectorals, hoping that Jason is even half as sensitive as any of the other omegas Kyle has been with. The whimper he gets is an incredible boost to his ego. The sounds of heavy breathing and those whimpers push Kyle over the edge. He shudders and spills between Jason’s thighs, collapsing onto Jason’s ample chest moments later. Donna rolls the three of them onto their sides so that Jason and Kyle are no longer crushing her. Kyle has the presence of mind to pull the blanket at the foot of the bed over them, choosing to leave cleanup and any kind of actual discussion until the morning. For now, he just lets his eyes slide shut and falls into sleep. 


End file.
